Beautiful Disaster
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: The Justice League decides on a dangerous course of action. Will it be a blessing in disguise or lead to the League's destruction?


This is one of the new fics I promised after all those teasers I through out there.

TITLE: Beautiful Disaster

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: PG-13

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR

SPOILERS: Though some elements of Infinite Crisis leak through this is very much an AU. But like a couple of my other stories, Luthor is the creator of OMAC, not Batman. In this story Luthor has recently been thrown out of office for suspicious actions, including the OMAC project. However who else is or was involved in this remains a mystery. _DCU/Charmed crossover._

SUMMARY: Will a huge mistake lead to ultimate chaos or a blessing in disguise?

DISCLAIMER: DC Comics owns all recognizable comic book characters. CBS/Parmount and Spelling entertainment own the characters from _Charmed_

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, the Bludhaven Library. Anywhere else please ask.

_Beautiful Disaster_

_Prologue_

_Prelude to Disaster_

Roy Harper, AKA Arsenal sat at the head of the JLA conference table, his fingers unconsciously drumming its surface in time to the headache that had been steadily forming for the last hour. Normally Arsenal could care less about the JLA meetings and the issues raised during it; but this issue was so immense, so important that Roy had to pay attention to what was being discussed. An hour into it and no closer to consensus mid the bickering, Arsenal now realized just why it was that he attended so few meetings since joining the Justice League and when he did, why he tuned everything out. He wondered how Nightwing handled it.

Thoughts of his missing friend prompted Arsenal to move the discussion back to the issue at hand. It was time to end the bickering and make a final decision.

"Oracle, are you sure there's no other option?" Arsenal asked the League's computer expert and monitor. "Is there any other way to obtain files on OMAC?"

"I have tried Arsenal," Oracle's distorted voice replied, though Roy, knowing, Barbara Gordon, AKA, Oracle, as he did, could hear the frustration in it. "Luthor destroyed the only known files on who was involved in the project and despite being thrown out of office, he nor anybody else is owning up to there being any other copies of those files anywhere. As it stands now, Batman was the only one who had even a fraction of information on who might have been involved. The problem we're running into is that Batman's encryption program. I can probably get the password easily enough, but it can only be used via voice command with either Batman's voice or Nightwing's. Otherwise the files self - destruct."

"Yeah, well Batman's dead and Nightwing's in a frigging coma," snorted Guy Gardner, "what the hell possessed the guy to become a cop in his off hours anyways? Seems pretty stupid if you ask me."

Arsenal had to grit his teeth to keep from knocking the arrogant Green Lantern flat on his back. Yet another thing he could not believe Nightwing dealt with.

"Let's put this to a vote now. All this 'debating' is getting nothing done." Arsenal said, offering no apologies for his bluntness.

The vote took place far more quietly and politely than the debate that proceeded it. Nobody was too surprised that the initial vote ended in a tie. However, it left Arsenal, who had abstained, as the tie - breaking vote.

"Well, it look like Arsenal will be the deciding vote," John Stewart another Green Lantern, said, stating the obvious.

Roy was torn. He and Barbara had talked about it many times before they even considered bringing this up to the rest of the league. On the one hand, it was looking more and more like this was the only way to get the files they desperately needed. On the other, this had the potential to backfire in many ways, including making a number of people angry if what they were about to do ever got out. Especially one person in particular, who Roy had sort of taken on as a little brother.

"You're sure this will work Oracle?" Arsenal asked wanting no doubt that this was the best way to go about what they were about to do before he cast his vote.

"The women I talked to seem to feel it's doable," Oracle answered him. "It's simple and can be undone at any time."

"Famous last words," Arsenal muttered and then mulled it over in his head. If this was not anything but a last resort option, Roy would have put the breaks on it as soon as Barbara brought it up. This had epic disaster written all over it; too many things could go wrong at once. Unfortunately, the more he and the League had looked at it, the more it seemed like the only way to find out anything about Luthor's pet project. This, coupled with the fact that everybody felt like they were against the clock to find the members of OMAC, before they made a move against superpowered beings and/or vigilantes were the deciding factors in Arsenal's decision.

"Let's do it," Arsenal finally said, proceeding to stand as he cast his vote. "Oracle, keep us posted on your progress, especially if anything goes wrong. This decision, under NO circumstances leaves this room, no matter how you voted. Only Justice League members who knew about what was being discussed and chose not to participate should be informed. Beyond that nobody else can know; this gets out we're knee - deep in it. Everybody's dismissed."

"Hey where you going Red?" Gardner asked sarcastically. Roy again had to fight not to ball his fist and deck the man.

"Not that it's any of your business," Roy said, "I'm off to Greece."

"I'm going to see my fiancee about our wedding plans."

More soon, thanks for reading.


End file.
